Fuel storage systems include a vapor canister that is configured for capturing vapor that is emitted through the fuel storage system. If liquid enters the vapor canister, the vapor canister will not function properly and replacement is typically required.
To prevent outlet liquid from entering the vapor canister, a mechanical valve assembly is provided in the fuel storage system. The mechanical valve assembly includes a moving valve portion that moves to open under pressure in the fuel storage system to allow vapor to escape while preventing liquid from flowing into the canister. The mechanical valve may be disposed at a fuel tank of the fuel storage system, or along a line connecting the fuel tank to the vapor canister.
The fuel storage system also includes a fill head assembly. The fill head assembly receives a liquid fuel from a dispensing head or the like, and directs the liquid to the fuel tank. The fill head assembly may also be in fluid communication with the vapor canister so that fuel vapor generated during re-fueling may be absorbed by the vapor canister.